neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of W.I.T.C.H. items
The hearts of the planets are one of the main plot points in the comic W.I.T.C.H. and the animated series of the same name. The Heart of Kandrakar is the main power source of the Guardians, the protagonists of the W.I.T.C.H. comic and animated series. Other items are also described in the comics and used on the TV series. Heart of Kandrakar The Heart of Kandrakar is a small crystal kept on a chain, currently held by Will Vandom. When the Guardians transform, the Heart absorbs into Will's body and emerges once the Guardians are reverted back to normal. The Heart was created by (and containing the spirit of) Xin Jing, the nymph daughter of the Jade Emperor. Its name means "Heart of Crystal". The Heart possesses the power to turn the five basic elements into pure energy. It transforms the girls into Guardians, slightly older versions of themselves, and strengthens their elemental powers. At first, the Heart's primary function is to transform the girls and to close portals, but after absorbing the Seal of Phobos, it is able to open portals as well. It also has other powers: the gift of regeneration, creating Astral Drops, and putting up force fields. According to Cassidy, the Heart leaves a "spark" of itself in its Keeper. Powers Through the Guardians, the following powers have been shown: * Wield Absolute Energy * Possess the power of Quintessence (control of Life Energy) * Glamouring * Teletransporting * Sensing magical phenomena * Empathy towards animals * Empathy towards inanimate objects * Invisibility * Hydrokinesis (control over Water) * Change the physical appearance of things * Influence minds * Hydromancy * Pyrokinesis (control over Fire) * Thermokinesis (control over Heat) * Telepathy * Geokinesis (control over Earth) * Chlorokinesis (control over Plants) * Psychokinesis * Create soundproof rooms * Aerokinesis (control over Air) * Able to recall memories of others * Flight * Enhanced hearing The Heart has also shown the following abilities * Open (after an encounter with the Seal of Phobos which was absorbed into the Heart) and close Portals in the Veil * Open folds * Create Astral Drops * Create multiple copies of the holder * Show a creature's true form * Shield the holder from dark forces Heart of Meridian The Heart of Meridian is the mystical Heart of the planet Meridian. Elyon Brown, descendant of the royal Escanor family, the current Queen of Meridian, currently holds these powers as part of her heritage as rightful ruler of Meridian. The Heart of Meridian played a large part in season two of the animated series. Its power was taken by Nerissa after she tricked Elyon into accepting a jewel from her mother's crown, which absorbed her magic. Nerissa then tricked Elyon into willingly giving the jewel up, taking her powers and trapping her inside the jewel in the process. After being rescued by the Guardians, the jewel became a prison for Nerissa, and it is assumed that most of Elyon's powers were returned to her. Powers * Generate waves and lightning bolts of energy and force * Manipulate physical reality, changing it at will * Create portals between Meridian and Earth, including ones that alter the matter that passes through (she was able to shrink the Guardians and Caleb when they travelled to Meridian through a portal Elyon created) * Open folds in space and in time to Earth, Meridan, Kandrakar, Zamballa, and other worlds * Generate ghostly images of herself, similar to the Astral Drops. These illusionary copies are capable of moving independently of Elyon, but have no shadows, nor do they react as a real person would. If they are touched they disappear * Project an astral form, partly transparent, even between Meridian and Earth. Unlike her ghostly copies, this form is the true Elyon, and she is able to use it to communicate * Teletransportation * Open portals in the Veil erected by Kandrakar * Telekinesis * Flight * Influence minds * Become invisible * Phase through walls and presumably other solid objects * Depict scenes of the future in drawings (though Elyon uses this power unintentionally and without knowledge of it). This can be seen as a type of premonition * Have power over the other five elements: Water, Fire, Earth, Air and Quintessence * Trap others in an impenetrable transparent bubble prison * Bind others with energy ropes (as she did with Phobos after defeating him) * Temporarily remove other's body parts, as she did with Taranee's mouth to stop her from warning the Guardians * Change her appearance (Glamour) * Make ice appear or freeze anything or anyone * Element of light * Trap people inside pictures * Create a deadly blow of pure energy * Hypnosis Heart of Zamballa The Heart of Zamballa is a jewel, but is shown to be a partially living being. Kadma consistently talked to the Heart, asking to be lent its power and to help "their" subjects, even occasionally asking for advice. The Heart, like the Heart of Kandrakar, has its own spirit and is the owner of its own power, but is controlled by its holder. The Heart of Zamballa was held by Kadma, and was later passed on to Ironwood. Powers * Creates force-field prisons * Increases the natural abilities of its holder * Teletransportation * Creating bolts of energy or light * Helps the holder and others communicate with the Zamballans at once * Creates a shield * Creates an impenetrable prison bubble Heart of Earth The Heart of Earth is the mystical Heart of the planet Earth. Its power belongs to Lillian Hale, the younger sister of Cornelia Hale, the Guardian of Earth. It was decided that Lillian was too young to have the power as it was beyond her control, so Cornelia and Matt Olsen made Lillian give her powers to her "Regents of Earth": Matt, Mister Huggles, and the cat Napoleon. Powers * Reality Warping * Glamouring * Turns drawings, thoughts, or stories into reality simply by wishing * Create glamour zones where the reality follows her wishes and rules and might be different from the outside world. The zones are surrounded by an invisible wall, and look normal from the outside. When one steps into the zone, they automatically become part of its reality * Teletransportation (including other people) * Endow others with powers * Shoot blasts of pure energy * Superstrength and superspeed * Give animals abilities, like talking * Telekinesis Heart of Aridia The Heart of Aridia appears in the episode "V is for Victory", where Nerissa tries to take a third Heart. The Heart of Aridia is a giant rock being who can speak, feel, think, and move. Because the Heart of Aridia does not show any of his powers, it is unknown what kind of abilities he has. Other items (comic) Map of the Twelve Portals Witch issue 2: An ancient map given to Hay Lin from her grandmother Yan Lin. It displays portals to Metamoor when the Heart is held over it. The map is described as being extremely unreliable because it only shows the portals after they have been found. Although the Guardians originally found it useful, it ended up become useless to them. It was destroyed by Yan Lin when the girls first visited Kandrakar in the ninth comic. Later it redeveloped itself in Kandrakar, and was given to the Guardians to help them find the four stones of the Elements. The map merged itself on the wall of the basement in 'Ye Olde Bookshop'. The origins of the map are unknown. Seal of Phobos Witch issue 3: A rhombus-shaped magical jewel that allows the user to open portals in the Wall. It was stolen by two officers and the nanny Galgheita (also known as the math teacher Mrs. Rudolph) to take Elyon as a baby to Earth to protect her from her brother, Phobos. It was hidden in the cavern behind the basement of the Portrait family's house and was discovered by the Guardians. The seal is absorbed by the Heart to save the girls' lives. It is used to open portals but it eventually becomes useless. Crown of Light Witch issue 11: Especially reserved for the Light of Meridian (Metamoor's matriarchal savior). It is made of two thin silver bands with a large amethyst in the middle. It amplifies the powers of its wearer tenfold, causing them to fill with light and power. The origins of the Crown are unknown but it is believed that it has existed for many years. Star of Cassidy Witch issue 21: A copy of the Heart of Kandrakar, previously part of Cassidy and later absorbed into the Heart itself. It was created from the spark the Heart left behind in Cassidy. It was passed on to Will as a replacement and its powers seem to be light colored rather than fuchsia based. Breath of Time Witch issue 38: A hourglass with which time can be stopped when the Guardians are on a mission. It was given to Cornelia in the fourth saga by Endarno (Phobos) and could only do the work of evil. It contained a part of Phobos. When it cracked, that part was destroyed by the Guardians. After it was broken, it was destroyed in Kandrakar and a regenerated copy was used instead. It has not been used by the Guardians since then. Transfiguring Cards Witch issue 50: A deck of cards with which the messages of the Elements can be read. The pictures on the cards change depending on the situation. They are kept in a golden box in Kandrakar and are capable of summoning the Guardians. They can only be read by the Oracle and possess great power. Images of the current Guardians are depicted on the cards. Book of Elements Witch issue 49: The book in which Jonathan Ludmoore noted his experiments to get control over the elements. Gradually the book became a living being. It can only be opened by the five elemental gems. After the defeat of Ludmoore and the death of Cedric, Orube keeps it in her possession. Sphere of Lagadath Witch issue 56: This sphere is a tool to see things from afar. The images it shows are rather blurry. The original was lost, and only a copy remains in Kandrakar. As it is only a replica, the sphere possess many problems, mainly inconsistency: The messages it reveals are inaccurate or are only partially made. The Portal Witch issue 63: This portal appeared in the basement of 'Ye Olde Bookshop' after the defeat of Jonathan Ludmoore. The Guardians use it to communicate with Kandrakar, to see things live at an unlimited distance, and as a direct entrance to any destination. The control of the portal is by thoughts which must be well controlled to prevent unwanted effects. It was removed when the girls got new powers. Witch bus Witch issue 89: When the girls got the task to train magical people from Heatherfield they had to find a school. It became a bus. Kandor, coming from Kandrakar, is the chauffeur and janitor of the vehicle. Its logo can only be seen by magical people. The bus its properties are strikingly equal to the TARDIS: bigger on the inside than the outside and capable of moving through time and space. Weapons (comic) When Yan Lin became the new Oracle she provided the Guardians with weapons with strong magical powers each. They are useful in common situations and in battle.Witch issue 86 Bolas: Two balls on a string, looking like a toy. In normal use Will's bolas has an upgrading effect on all electric appliances within its vicinity, causing both surprise and confusion to witnesses. In battle it's a destructive weapon. Another use is to catch enemies. Tambourine: Irma's tambourine can freeze up everything. It has a board with a snowflake-looking shuriken (ninja star) on it. Thrown like a frisbee the tambourine destroys any object. It can produce multiple projections in ice. Ball: Taranee's ball can be used as a playing ball with exceptional properties, like in-flight course change. In battle it's a dangerous fiery ball which can be multiplied. Ribbon: Cornelia's ribbon is in normal use effective enough to make flowers, plants and trees sprout out of the soil in seconds. In battle it can transform into a spear, strong enough to split the earth. It can catch enemies or objects and it can slash targets to pieces. Fans: Hay Lins fans are capable to conjure up enormous gusts of winds, comparable to those of the exhaust gases of a jetliner. In battle they are also good as shields, razor blade-sharp axes and remote steering device for hovering objects. The weapons can also be used in combination to be able to launch ice shards and ice blades, extending the reach of Taranee's flaming ball and blinding enemies. Other items (TV series) Portal Map: An ancient map given to Hay Lin by her grandmother Yan Lin. It displays and locates portals to Meridian when the Heart is held over it. It is only part of a map, the part that shows Earth. A loyal knight of Prince Phobos saw that Phobos was evil, so he ripped part of the map and took it. It debuted in "Happy Birthday Will" when Yan Lin found it while cleaning out the attic. Once the Heart of Kandrakar absorbed the Seal of Phobos, the Portal Map became useless. Its final appearance was in "The Underwater Mines". Horn of Hypnos: is a yellow-orange bulky mystical horn which turns its victims into zombie-like "Trance Marchers". The Horn has a low pitch, which changes them. Once a victim becomes a Trance Marcher, they lack free will and the knowledge of how to attack and can only follow orders. The Horn only works when it is pointed at its victim; hearing the Horn is not enough to be turned into a Trance Marcher. In order to prevent the Horn from working, two methods of escaping the spell are either to put in earplugs (Irma and Blunk did this), or to be under water, since this seems to render the Horn useless (Caleb went underwater accidentally when the Horn was blown). When the spell is broken, the horn vanishes and reappears in a different location. The Horn's debut was in "Walk this Way" (Season 1), where Cedric used it to turn Drake and a few rebels into Trance Marchers. Blunk stole it and everybody in Heatherfield fell victim to the Horn's spell, including Hay Lin. Caleb managed to break the spell and everyone turned back to normal. The Horn vanished. It reappeared in "G is for Garbage" (Season 2). The Knights of Vengeance used it to turn the Guardians into Trance Marchers, except Irma, who escaped the spell. She enlisted Blunk's help; he managed to sing the melody that was required to break the spell and make the Horn vanish again. Before the spell was broken, Trance Marcher Cornelia sent boulders flying in the air; one of them fell on the Horn and smashed it. It is unclear whether the Horn would be usable again after getting crushed. Aurameres: The Aurameres made their debut in "B is for Betrayal" (Season 2). They are five small glowing spheres kept on Kandrakar. They spinn clockwise on a table in a room in the fortress. The Aurameres are the source of all Guardian magic, transmitting Kandrakar's energy across the dimensions to the Heart of Kandrakar and the Guardians. Luba is the keeper of the Aurameres. There are five different colours: * The Pink Auramere represents Will's Guardian element over Quintessence * The Blue Auramere represents Irma's Guardian element over Water * The Orange Auramere represents Taranee's Guardian element over Fire * The Yellow Auramere represents Cornelia's Guardian element over Earth * The Teal Auramere represents Hay Lin's Guardian element over Air The Aurameres were introduced to the Guardians in "B is for Betrayal" as the source of their powers. When the Knights of Destruction attacked Kandrakar in "N is for Narcissist", Nerissa (Glamoured as the Mage) made Halinor afraid that the Guardians were failing to protect the fortress, in order to steal the Aurameres. She knocked Luba out for a few minutes so she could absorb the Aurameres and become a Quinto - Guardian. She accidentally put all the power of the Aurameres into Cornelia, who absorbed all five Aurameres into her own body. The other Guardians lost their powers and it was up to Cornelia to defeat the Knights. It appears that when the powers of the Aurameres are present in one person, that person becomes more powerful than the five apart. Nerissa tried to enthral Cornelia while she still held the five Aurameres, but she was interrupted by the return of the other Guardians and Luba. At the end of the episode the Aurameres were removed from her body and placed back on the table. In "Z is for Zenith", when Cedric had swallowed and eaten Phobos and grew to the size of Godzilla, he instructed Miranda (who had also been enlarged by Cedric's power) to destroy the Aurameres to render the Guardians powerless. She was on the verge of completing her task, having defeated Luba, Caleb, and Blunk, but Sandpit managed to punch her and stop her from taking the Aurameres. Symbols of Elyon: These are her Body, Mind and Spirit. Phobos discovered who his long lost sister was in "The Princess Revealed" (Season 1) and it turned out to be Elyon Brown. In "Stop the Presses" Phobos started the Ritual of Amalgamation, which would cause part of Elyon to already be in Meridian, so that it will be easier to bring her there afterwards. For this ritual, he needs symbols of Elyon's body, mind, and spirit. Cedric takes her hairbrush to represent her body and A+ math test to represent her mind. The Spirit was much harder to capture because Cedric had to get her breath. Cedric finally captures Elyon's breath in a balloon. In "Parents' Night" the Ritual of Amalgamation has been completed and the three items combine to create a crown, which Elyon wears, even after Phobos is defeated in Season 2. Later on in the episode, Cedric manages to take Elyon back home to Meridian and to Phobos, who comes up with lies about the Veil and the Guardians. Tooth of Tonga: A large tooth that belonged to a creature of long ago that allowed him to travel through the universe by creating folds. The Tooth is used to open folds, like the Heart of Kandrakar. The Tooth of Tonga made its début in "B is for Betrayal" (Season 2). The Oracle gave the Tooth to Blunk as a gift because he sees Blunk is always willing to save his friends, even Guardians. It is revealed in "R is for Relentless" that Nerissa performed a spell on the Tooth earlier in Season 2 so that she can track Blunk's movement between worlds when opening folds. In "X is for Xanadu", when Blunk is captured, Phobos takes the Tooth away from him as part of his plan to create a giant fold using the Great Ring. Blunk managed got the Tooth back in "Z is for Zenith". Book of Secrets: A large book that only the owner of the book can open. The owner of the Book is currently Prince Phobos. It has all of Phobos' secrets and plans for Elyon locked inside. It was first mentioned in "Ambush at Torus Filney" but made its début in "The Mogriffs". Elyon found it in the library and took it to her room, and Caleb and Blunk stole it. They tried many methods of opening the book but were not successful until "The Seal of Phobos" where the Guardians gained the magical Seal of Phobos that could open anything. They learned of Phobos' plan to steal Elyon's power when the book was opened. Mage Ring: The Mage Ring can open folds to travel between worlds. Nerissa kept it when the Mage died. Nerissa didn't really need the ring since she had her Seal to do her work. When the Seal was taken and she was absorbed into it, the Mage Ring teleported straight to Phobos. He used this to create a giant fold using the Great Ring. It is uncertain what becomes of the Mage Ring after Phobos and Cedric are defeated in "Z is for Zenith". The Great Ring: The Great Ring is a gigantic ring that towers over the castle of Meridian. It is used to create a huge fold that splits the castle in half. Its power supply comes from the Mage Ring and Blunk's Tonga Tooth. Phobos created the ring in order to invade Kandrakar with his army. It made its debut in "Y is for Yield", in which the people of Meridian were forced to build the Ring over the castle. At the end of the episode, Phobos activated the Ring and a fold was created that allowed dozens of Lurdens and the Knights of Vengeance to cross over. In "Z is for Zenith" Cedric uses the Great Ring to invade Earth. When Elyon returns to Meridian with all her powers restored, it is unclear what becomes of the Great Ring towering over the Palace. Spike Wheels: Spike Wheels made their début in "Framed" (Season 1). These are used by Lurdens and Castle Guards during Phobos' reign. Lurdens or Castle Guards will let the wheels roll freely towards fleeing people. The wheels send out spikes to injure people and will stop them from running. When the wheel stops it releases lots of tiny orange scorpions which are called Morphans. The Morphans attack the victim with a stinger on their tail that injects Morphan Venom into the victim; they then sleep for 24 hours. Spike Wheels were seen in "The Rebel Rescue", when they are used by Lurdens, Castle Guards, and Cedric to get Caleb and Blunk. During the battle they discover a Castle Guard who was injured by one of the spikes from the wheel. Against Caleb's advice, the Guardians help the guard. Morphans are released and one of them injects Morphan Venom into Taranee, who falls asleep for 24 hours. The Castle Guard that the Guardians helped was in fact Tynar, who later convinced nearly all the Castle Guards to turn against Phobos and help the Rebellion. Seal of Nerissa: First appeared in the Season 2 episode "Q is for Quarry". It was created when Kadma stole the Heart of Meridian and merged it with the Heart of Zamballa after Will refused to absorb the Heart of Meridian. As the Heart of Meridian was stolen rather than given away, the Heart returned to Nerissa, who called the combined Heart the Seal of Nerissa. In "U is for Undivided", Nerissa tries to add Lillian's Heart of Earth to her Seal but fails. In "V is for Victory", Will discovers that they can't take the Seal because of the Heart of Meridian was given to Nerissa freely, so she frees Phobos since he can take it and bend the rule. Nerissa then absorbs the original Guardians into the Seal after they snapped out of her control. This allowed the Seal to have all the Guardians powers. Phobos gets the Seal away from Nerissa and renames it the Sceptre of Phobos. After retaking Meridian, Phobos sets his sights on Kandrakar, and is on the verge of taking it when he is betrayed by Lord Cedric, who swallows him whole, thus gaining his powers. After Cedric's defeat, Phobos is brought back up and the Seal is broken, separating into a teardrop shaped jewel and the Heart of Zamballa. With the power of the Heart of Meridian, Heart of Zamballa, and the Guardians Powers, its holder has the powers of: *Glamouring *Teleportation *Opening folds *All the Powers of the Guardian of Quintessence *All the Powers of the Guardian of Water *All the Powers of the Guardian of Fire *All the Powers of the Guardian of Earth *All the Powers of the Guardian of Air *Showing who has the Heart of a world (Nerissa did this when she wanted to the Heart of Aridia) *Absorb people into the Seal *Create Shields (protects the holder from attacks) *Increasing the natural powers of its holder *Warping reality *All of the powers of the Hearts of Meridian and Zamballa References See also *W.I.T.C.H. *W.I.T.C.H. (TV series) Category:W.I.T.C.H.